


Ravens in Gold

by RosemaryThyme (SummerWulf)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Henrietta - Freeform, Mind Reader, Psychics, magical abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerWulf/pseuds/RosemaryThyme
Summary: Emily and Elizabeth are unique. One, they are twins born on opposite sides of midnight. Two, they are the sole inheritors of their great-aunt's house. And three, they could do things that no one else could. They move to the small town of Henrietta, VA, where their great-aunt once lived, with their cousin Lily. They knew this was going to be the start of something mysterious and adventurous.





	Ravens in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is a fanfic and there are bound to be mistakes and things that seem odd. I will try to keep them to a minimum.

A cool breeze seemed to cool the trio as they waited for the Impala’s tank to fill at the station. Elizabeth stood by the tank and watched the numbers climb as she pumped; Emily sat in the backseat looking through one of those home décor magazines, although they inherited the house it was unfurnished. The twin’s cousin, Lily, was returning to the car after buying drinks and snacks. Elizabeth stopped pumping the gas and sealed the gas tank before climbing into the driver’s seat. Lily took her place in the passenger’s seat and the trio was back on the road to Henrietta.

They reached the small town sometime after midnight. They drove a few more minutes before the Impala’s headlights bounced off the pale yellow exterior of their new home. Everyone climbed out and packed tings inside their bags and walked inside. Elizabeth unlocked the door and swung the door open. They filed in. Lily suggested they go ahead and set up the mattress tonight and pick rooms tomorrow morning after they rested.

Elizabeth stared up the staircase watching shadows dance and dust float. She turned and tossed her bags onto the ground in one of the four corners. She walked back out to the car and grabbed the air mattress. She shut the trunk and locked the Impala up for the night. Inside the moon light filtered through the windows causing more shadows to dance. Elizabeth unpacked the air mattress and took the little machine and began to fill it with air. Emily and Lily went about collecting the sheets, blankets, and pillows.

After a couple of minutes, the air mattress was set and ready to go. They got the sheets set and loaded onto the mattress. Elizabeth laid awake for a couple of moments and listened to slow breathing of Emily and Lily. Soon though she too was asleep. Morning came, and Elizabeth was the first to wake. She went into her bag and pulled out her medicine, the one the made things quiet in her head.

Elizabeth took the keys and went out to the car. She brought in the rest of the bags and things before heading out to get groceries. She found a decent store and went in. She spent the better part debating whether she should get the cinnamon and raisin bagels or the plain ones. She got both. She returned to the house a little after nine. Emily and Lily were coming out to help. They exchanged morning greetings and Elizabeth spent the better part answering their questions.

“Did you get butter?”

“Yes.”

“And honey?”

“Yes.”

“Did you get cleaning supplies?” Lily asked finally.

Elizabeth paused for a moment, “No.”

Lily shook her head. “Here give me the keys. I’ll go pick some up. You to can go ahead and pick rooms while I’m gone.”

Elizabeth nodded and kicked the ground. Emily giggled and patted Elizabeth’s head. They went inside and put the groceries away temporarily. Then they proceeded to tour the place. Living room, kitchen, dining room on the bottom main floor. Second floor contained one bathroom and two bedrooms. Emily selected the room across from the bathroom. Elizabeth checked the other room it was nice and decent sized, but something pulled her back into the hallway and up the stairs. There was the attic that had been converted into a third bedroom. Elizabeth claimed this one. She took her bags and placed them gently onto the floor. The twins rejoined as Lily came back with cleaning supplies.

Emily announced the room order and that they would all have to share the one bathroom. Lily gave a nodded and began to take the supplies.

The trio spent the better part of the day cleaning the house and unpacking their things. Elizabeth had setup her room when a small knock came at the door. Elizabeth’s medicine had begun to wear off and she began to hear a girl’s voice inside her head with her own.

“ _I hope they chocolate…and mint. I wish Maura would have bought a box of these for us. I pray more so though that Gansey doesn’t say anything condescending.”_

Elizabeth rubbed her head and the familiar dull pain began. Emily noticed it as she came out of her room and gave Elizabeth a small pat. Emily had pulled her honey blonde hair up into a bun. She was wearing some leggings and an oversized sweater on. Elizabeth looked herself over. Her shorts were loose, but seemingly decent enough. Her shirt though was spotted with bleach stains that had then been dyed deep blue. Elizabeth trudged down still to greet their guests. Lily was standing in the kitchen on the landline talking. She seemed frustrated. Her once neat red hair was now frizzed and tugged on. She slammed the phone down before heading to the door. She was in a simple purple shirt and jean shorts.

Emily apologized to the guest and invited them in. A group of three boys and one girl entered. They were all around the same age. Emily took the plate of cookies and seat them on the counter. She took one and then guided everyone to the table. They sat down.

Elizabeth entered the room and the guest watched her. She took a cookie and then retreated to her room for a moment. After getting so close, the pain increased, and their thoughts flooded into Elizabeth’s mind. She took another pill and then ate the cookie. She peered into the mirror and then set about pulling her own hair up. Unlike her twin, Elizabeth had midnight black hair. The only thing that the twins shared was their brown eyes. Often describe as caramel and chocolate.

Elizabeth returned down the stairs just as the guests were leaving. Emily had practically eaten all but three cookies. Elizabeth took one and then placed the other two into a container for Lily.

“What did they want?” Elizabeth asked

“To welcome us to the town. Blue lives next door with her mother and her mother’s friends. Their psychics.” Emily chimed.

Just then Lily entered with a huff. Elizabeth gave the container of the cookies to her and she took them and ate them hastily.

“I can’t stay for long. Here take the keys to the Impala,” Lily said handing them Elizabeth, “I got a call from the car dealer so I’m getting that BMW, but I also got to go into work as well at the bar. Unfortunately, one of the girl’s got sick, so I have to start earlier than expected Maura is going to drop me off at the car dealer and then from there I’m going to drive to work. Don’t do anything stupid ok? Ok.”

Elizabeth and Emily nodded. They spent the rest of the evening setting up their computers and the TV. It was quiet the rest of the evening and the twins ate dinner, cleaned up for bed, and then watched their late-night show. When it got late, the pair retreated to their rooms and then to bed.


End file.
